


Remember Me!!!

by TheAO3DreamWalker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Yama's special cameo, because I love him so very much, mentioned Tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAO3DreamWalker/pseuds/TheAO3DreamWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t forget me or this! Remember us! Hinata Natsu!!!” and he storms off on his bike laughing like a maniac. </p><p>(((How romantic)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is just downright fluffy. Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. 
> 
> I know that I shouldn't be doing this but, it actually helps me with writer's block. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if there are mistakes. And please, feel free to comment and like :)

He tugged on his black tie, combed back his hair and checked the mirror twice to make sure he looked nice. But he was confident he looked nice. His uncle said so himself. He brushed off his suit in case there were any dust on him before grabbing the bouquet.

The car suddenly came to a stop and his flowers nearly flew out of his hands.

Today was his day and he wasn’t going to let anything stand in his way. Not even traffic. He cleared his throat before opening the door. The driver looked at him appalled before calmly asking him to get back inside.

“No,” he says sternly as he stepped out of the car. “I’m going on ahead of you. I’m not waiting in traffic. School’s about to be over.” He slams the car door close and sighs. “Guess I can’t look good for you today, darling.”

He unbuttons his jacket and first two buttons before rolling up his sleeves and starts jogging ahead. Drivers and passengers alike all stare at him in amazement as he jogs pass them. Not only was he not in his right mind to be jogging through traffic but he was incredibly good looking and it seemed as if he was shooting a movie or a commercial. Girls swooned at his presence and guys all glared at his image.

For someone as handsome as him, he’s also incredibly fit too. Years of volleyball did good on him. With every step he took, his muscles rippled within his white dress shirt and his hair was beginning to lose their touch. His bangs fell into his face blocking his view and he huffed at them. Great. Not only was the world against him today but his hair too?

This wasn’t going to do. He needs to go faster. Well, luck was finally on his side today as he saw a biker coming his way. He jumped in front of the scared teen before pushing him off his bike and apologizing.

“Sorry, I’ll return this to you. I’m in a rush right now so I can’t stop to chat. Sorry again!”

The biker cursed at him and ran after him but he speeded. Nothing was going to get in his way now. He can’t afford to be late. He’s been waiting for this moment since he was young and rejected by the love of his life. He’s not angry though. His rejection led him to this so, he’s thankful.

Thankfully the school was starting show up as he kept on biking. Why the hell was she so far away from him? He had to wait hours to take the only train to Miyagi Prefecture and the car his dad arranged for him was too slow and they hit traffic.

Jeez, it’s not like he’s going to propose to her or anything. He’s not that selfish like his uncle.

He arrived at the school just as the bell rang. He parked the bike outside by the gate and casually walked in gaining all eyes and attention on him. Usually, he likes it but today, he only wants one person to notice him, to pay attention to him.

He only wants Hinata Natsu’s eyes on him.

Her beautiful dark brown eyes that pierced through his heart when they met again in middle school at a match. His team had won of course since he is Oikawa Tooru’s nephew. Unfortunately, he gained his popularity too. He doesn’t know how since he’s not that good looking but guys and girls all flocked around him.

The boys thought he was pretty cool. He’s a setter like his uncle but he’s as strong and as cool as Hajime and he never shows off like Tooru. He’s gained their popularity and most of the times, boys were trying to ruin his reputation not because they were jealous of him but they just didn’t like the girl’s stealing his attention.

Because _“You’re not even that good looking. Why do they keep flocking onto you? There’s that guy. That cute one that’s way much cooler than you--_ (Oi, watch your mouth). _The one that acts kind of like your uncle.”_

And the girls of course, thinks he’s so cool and handsome. Well, he was when he started growing out his hair and styling it because _“As your uncle, I can’t let your good looks got to waste you know, Takeru? I can’t let you become like Iwa-chan.”_

_“Tch. You begged me not to grow out my hair cuz I’d look cooler than you and you’d get jealous.”_

_“No way Iwa-chan! Quit lying! What are you saying in front of Takeru?!”_

But it was true. He wasn’t anything to look at until he grew out his hair. In fact, some girls used to call him ugly and baldy. He didn’t care though. He was much more interested in volleyball.

Anyways, after they’d won their match, the girls volleyball team asked the to come and cheer for them. He refused but his two annoying friends volunteered already so, no point in arguing. Besides, Tooru kept telling him to go for a cute girl because _"going for rough boys like Iwa-chan is a no-no and he refuses to accept."_ He didn’t care then because the only person he’s ever loved was his uncle.

He’d forgotten all about the little redhead and her contagious smile. He’s forgotten about her beautiful eyes so when he saw her again at the match, he froze. Suddenly, he’s remembering every promise they made to each other.

She said she wanted the world at her feet and he said he would give it to her. And now, as a man he’s going to make it happen. Sooner or later.

He remembers when they first made eye contact. How she let out a tiny gasp and suddenly smiled at him. He was sure that was when he fell in love with her. From then on, he went to every girl's match they had with Karasuno and when they saw each other they would make faces at each other trying to make the other laugh.

One time, he even ran into Karasuno’s grandpa generation because Natsu’s brother was coming to watch her. Seriously though, they were so old already. Why were they there anyways? But who was he to complain? Tooru went to every one of his competition. It was really annoying actually but Iwaizumi always had his uncle on a leash so it wasn’t that bad.

At least, not until Tooru and Karasuno’s grandpa generation saw each other.

“Oh, Tobio-chan, I had no idea you would be here.”

“It’s Natsu’s competition. Of course we’d be here.” Kageyama answers as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

He remembers them arguing for a while before that freckled kid came and told them to cool off. He also remembers that freckled kid buying him a drink in apology and that one blond kid with glasses glared at him. What was up with him? He asked his uncle who laughed at him and said: _“Ah, Take-chan. Never grow up or fall in love.”_ He just frowned in confusion as Iwaizumi growled at his uncle and threw a pillow at him. Honestly, adults were so weird. After that, everything went back to normal.

He smiles at the fond memories as he waits for her by the gate. Many girls swooned as they passed by him and guys glared at him because _what is Aoba Josai’s setter doing here? Ew, go away._ He didn’t care though. He only has one goal today.

Finally, he’s met with the same red curly hair and big brown eyes.

“Hey Natsu, isn’t that the guy who keeps smiling at you when we go to competitions?” One girl whispers to Natsu but he hears it all and smiles brightly as he walks over to them. Many years with Tooru has taught him how to be handsome and smile but teachable moments with Iwaizumi’s taught him how to ignore looks and how to be an honest man. He’s grateful for them that he’s able stand here now, in front of her and her big eyes.

Her friends all gush and blush when he reaches them but she’s strongly steeled down and looks at him accusingly.

“Why are you here? And why do you look like that?”

He chuckles and hands her the roses. “These are for you. I came to see you so I could tell you something.”

She looks him up and down with narrowed eyes because they've never liked each other that much anyways. Or, at least that's what they make it seem. “Okay?”

“Do you remember when we were kids and you asked me for something?”

She stares at him with wide eyes as a blush breaks out on her face. They have the school’s whole attention now. “You remember that…?”

“Hinata Natsu, you once asked me to give you the world. As a man, I would never go back on my words. I’m here now, to tell you,” he dramatically pauses and grabs both of her tiny hands and kneels on one knee. “You have eight years to run away before I catch you. Use it wisely, hm? I’m nice enough to give you whatever you want and as the stubborn, free soul you are, I know you want freedom more than anything. I’ll give you that and the world so wait for me. After college and a couple more years to think about it, I’m coming for you. Remember this, my Tomboy Princess.”

He cups her tender cheeks and pulls her into a soft, sweet kiss.

“Don’t forget me okay?” he teases her before backing away and running towards the exit. “You have eights years! Use it wisely and remember me!!! I’m coming back for you!” He grabs his bike and gets on. He circles around the gate and yells again. “Don’t forget me or this! Remember us! Hinata Natsu!!!” and he storms off on his bike laughing like a maniac.

Natsu’s still shock, a gentle hand on her soft lips, and can’t form words as people are cheering her on. How cheesy can he be? He’s not Oikawa’s nephew for nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one day. I hope you guys like it. Like, a lot. They are my new infatuation. I'm not kidding. 
> 
> I headcanon that Natsu's like her brother. She's very bright and loud and I imagine that she's very tomboyish and she kept her short hair, always keeping her cute pigtails. She's not afraid to call out someone if they're in the wrong. Unlike Hinata... no, I mean, Shouyou... so weird to not call him Hinata. Sorry, this is off topic but sometimes I forget Natsu is also a Hinata and that Hinata isn't actually his name. It's Shouyou. Sorry. 
> 
> But anyways, unlike Shouyou, she has more guts than him. I think she'd be a great spiker too. It must run in the family or something. I imagine her to be a QUEEN. Like, she has a group of girl friends who are tough as hell cuz the do sports and the guys she hangs around are the bad boys but they RESPECT her. She's tiny but can kick your butts. It could just be me by myself loving my own headcanon though... Sighs. 
> 
> Now, Takeru on the other hand. He's hot, no lies. I imagine him to be a lot like Iwa-chan. He's rough but actually very soft and he's very oblivious to his surroundings. He's be walking home and like, oh, where am I. Oh look, there's a cat. I'm not joking. It's cute af though, no? He knows how to real smile though, like OIKAWA TOORU smile and I'm swooning at my own imagination. He's Iwa with Oikawa's smile and Tobio's sexy hair. Is that hard to imagine? I think he'd be cute with bangs though. 
> 
> He's really popular with both boys and girls. He's really scary looking but all the guys think he's cool as ef because he isn't a show off and he's extremely nice. He'll stick up for you if you need help and all the guys are just like, we are the STAY AWAY FROM TAKERU, YOU HOE Club. I think it's very sweet. I'd like to think that he once had a crush who stalked him and just basically made his life a living hell and you see all the guys form a circle around him and they're like: WHOEVER TAKERU DOESN'T LIKE, WE DON'T LIKE. 
> 
> He used to be Tanaka looking until he started growing out his hair and then every girl fell for him. That's kind of the reason why the guys won't let the girls go near him. Because one of them called him ugly once and his two best friends got all butt hurt about because how can someone this cute be ugly and he's like ew stop. you guys are so gay. Takeru hangs around guys a lot so he doesn't know how to handle girls so he's very awkward and every guy friend he has is just like no worries bro, we got you and he'd be like what? no thanks? I'd also headcanon that his two best friend likes each other and he's so chill with them because of his two uncles. In fact, he's the one who solved their problem. 
> 
> "Nothing's wrong with liking a guy. My uncle likes his best friend since he was a baby and they're like married now." 
> 
> "What? Really?" 
> 
> "No. They're not married but they get weird sometimes." 
> 
> And the two friends are just blushing. I think they think that's he's asexual but I think he's just like Iwa. He doesn't care about anyone unless you know... they're the one they're looking for. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for listening to my long rant :)


End file.
